Shoot to Thrill
by lostlikeme
Summary: Long before the happily ever after, the evil villain Gold Nose had Agent Snow at his mercy. (Based on the music video Genghis Khan by Miike Snow.) Warning for non-con and explicit content.


The guards stiffen when Gold Nose enters the room; Snow knows he's on his way before the encroaching footfalls echo down the hall. He stares at the arched ceiling, counting the bricks until Gold Nose screams. The overhead lights flicker on one at a time as he marches by the lineup, boot heels clicking against the floor.

"Snow!" He swings his arm across a countertop, knocking equipment off and shattering glass. "Miss me that bad?" He turns to Snow, strapped down to a table he had assembled for this explicit purpose. "You keep crawling back for more, so you must want it."

They haven't seen each other, not since Beijing, when Snow was two inches short of blowing his brains out. He should have done it. Gold Nose stares at the controller in his trembling hands, chest heaving. The henchmen avert their eyes under the intensity of his gaze.

"All this way to Russia, just for me!" The table trembles when he slams his palm against the aluminum. Gold Nose shoves a tech in a lab coat out of the way to get a look at the switchboard himself. " _Ty che, blyad!"_

Everything in the room is still, like the lull before a chorus. Then Gold Nose pulls the lever, bringing the laser above Snow to life with a mechanical hum, blinking like an ambulance. His life flashes in reverse. This time there's no power outage to save him.

Snow feigns nonchalance. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

It stings more than Snow ever intended, ignorance as sharp as a knife in his belly. Gold Nose still isn't sure he believes it himself, has hardly had time to start the process of grieving.

"So you not behave, I take it?" His jaw tightens at the smug look on Snow's face. He wants to watch it fade away until he falls apart. "And my mother is dead." Something like sadness seeps into his stance before he can catch it. "You know Russian?"

"I speak it fluently." There's a pause where Gold Nose never expects to find sympathy. "Sorry to hear that. I bet she made amazing pirozhki."

Gold Nose throws the controller into a pillar and Snow flinches, half expecting the laser to saw him in two. He doesn't see the backhand coming. "Don't talk with me about pirozhki!"

Snow is bleeding into his mouth, shallow and superficial, not fauceting like the wound requires medical intervention. This was one of his nicer shirts, too. Now it's soaked through with sweat. He bites his tongue in an effort to withhold more commentary, but it's no use.

"Guessing your medical insurance doesn't cover outpatient therapy?"

Gold Nose runs his fingers across the tools on the cart before selecting a shiny pair of scissors. Snow can feel the heat from the laser rotating, eager to carve a hole in his chest. Gold Nose glances between him and the machine.

"This could cut you in half in less than thirty seconds," he says, fingering the lapel of his uniform.

Snow remains unconvinced. "But then how would you fuck me?"

One of the guards laughs and Snow flinches. Somehow, he forgot they were still here, watching their brutal song and dance. Gold Nose traces the curve of Snow's chin with the blade, knowing how easy it would be to sink into his jugular. He follows the seam of his pants with the tip instead, lip curled when he draws back.

The words are frozen over, trapped behind a wall of ice. "Is that all you think about?"

"No, but it's all you think about." Snow watches him slice through one of his pantlegs with remarkable dexterity. "C'mon Khan, we all know you want a piece of this ass."

"Don't call me that."

The scissors meet the table with a deafening clang between Snow's spread thighs. When he flinches Gold Nose lunges across his body, fingers scrabbling over what's left of his pants. The scissors slip to the floor, forgotten, while Gold Nose finishes tearing through the fabric with his bare hands.

His knuckles are white by the time he catches his breath, Snow stiff beneath him. Gold Nose presses his mouth to his skin, fingers grasping the outline of his limp cock through his underwear. For the first time, Snow realizes how far he's willing to take this. His tongue is a dead weight in his mouth, heavy as lead, but quick as a polished pistol. He raises an eyebrow, trying not to stutter over the lump lodged in his throat.

"Like what you see?"

Gold Nose shoots him an appraising look, fingers brushing along the curve of his cock. He starts unbuttoning Snow's shirt but gives up halfway through, hands roaming across the tightly wound muscles of his chest. Leave it to a douche in a suit with a hero complex to twist his lungs and knot his heart.

"Are you always this self involved?" Gold Nose asks derisively, rounding the table with a scalpel in his hand.

"Only when I'm drunk." Snow laughs, pitchy and nervous. "Kidding. I'm high. On cocaine."

A guard snickers in the distance; he won't have a job come sunrise. Or a heartbeat. Gold Nose rolls his eyes and pulls Snow's underwear down, revealing a sizable cock, even when flaccid. The dark hair on his calves rises, pale skin peppered with goosebumps. Gold Nose wants to tear off his socks and shoes too, but he doesn't have the patience.

"This isn't the kind of plan you can storm in and take big american shit in, understand?"

Gold Nose licks his lips and presses the scalpel to Snow's throat, but doesn't draw blood. The machine suspended from the ceiling reroutes to Snow's chest, where's he's locked up like a high security prison. His wrists are raw from straining against the shackles, chest hot under the heat from the laser.

"So…" Snow draws a blank, throat tight with fear. "You're really doing this?"

" _We're_ doing this," Gold Nose reminds him. It's not as hard to feel secure when Snow is powerless beneath him. "Or are you too goodie-goodie?"

Snow breathes out through his nose. "Would a real villain ask?"

It's always been like this between the two of them, with Agent Snow egging him on until he can't take it anymore. Gold Nose adjusts the height of the table with the press of a button before approaching it. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock through the hole, already half hard.

"Get it in your mouth, you shitty secret agent."

Snow's eyes widen, almost imperceptible, but his false bravado doesn't waver. "Oh come on," he complains, defiant. "You can do better than that."

Gold Nose strokes himself off, lips pressed into a thin line. "Suck mine, or lose yours," he says. "It's up to you."

His nostrils flare, the muscles in his neck drawn tight. "Better," Snow concedes, like his insults hold any weight while he's immobile.

Gold Nose shudders when Snow glances up at him, lips stretched across his cock. He considers strangling him, has for a long time, but he leans forward to loosen Snow's bow tie instead. It hurts to look at him, so his eyes drift closed before he buries a fist in his hair and grinds his slick erection into his cheek.

"Come now," he says, a little too soft. He quickly castrates the tell of emotion by digging his nails into Snow's scalp. "Don't tell me world famous agent Snow can't handle dick in his mouth."

When Snow tries to talk with his mouth full Gold Nose presses forward, vibrations encouraging him to slide deeper. He opens his eyes to see the face Snow makes while he's gagging, suffocating as his cock inflates with blood in the wet sleeve of his throat. It contracts every time he tries to breathe, lashes dewy with tears. Gold Nose smears precum across the roof of his mouth and knocks into his uvula before pulling out.

"Don't puke in my lab," he warns, using Snow's lips as a napkin for the drool strung from his cock.

"What about a rubber?" Snow asks breathlessly, as soon as he can speak. "I have two in my wallet."

Gold Nose scoffs. "Why, not trusting me?"

It's a joke, but there's no humor in it. "Uh, no."

The next hit against Snow's jaw knocks his teeth into his tongue. Now he tastes copper every time he clears his throat. His body is thrumming with suppressed adrenaline, itching to move, and the excitement is doing funny things to his dick. He hasn't been in a situation this bad since his grappling hook snapped while he was scaling a building.

"Oh," says Gold Nose insincerely. "My mistake. Are you bleeding?" He digs his thumb into Snow's cheekbone. "Want me to get you bandaid for boo-boo? Water? Viagra?"

Snow's eyes flicker to his crotch. "Do you really think I need it? When is anyone on cocaine not hard?"

Gold Nose reaches beneath Snow to grab his bare ass, grazing close enough to his crack that his hips jerk into the air as much as the restraints allow. He keeps kneading, prying his cheeks apart and digging his fingers into the flesh.

"So that's a definite no on the protection? Cool. I'm totally - that's my favorite. Yuck, condoms. Boo, prophylactics."

"I'm going to fuck the cum out of you," Gold Nose rasps into his navel.

The atmosphere in the room shifts into something darker, hard and humorless. Gold Nose can taste his fear like it's sweat stuck to his clammy skin. Snow doesn't stutter when he caves, but the certainty is all washed out. Just the way Gold Nose likes it.

"Full disclosure: I've never done this before." The admission redoubles the pace of his heart; an uncoordinated jackhammer in his chest. "You're gonna tear through me like tissue paper."

Gold Nose relaxes his grip, but his eyes are still lit like a cat's in the moonlight. More and more, Snow is starting to feel like prey.

"Nobody else?"

"You're the first," Snow grumbles. He always figured if anyone pried open his backdoor it would be a bodacious babe with huge tits. "Plant your flag inside, this is uncharted territory."

The mere suggestion is electrifying; Gold Nose can't help but wonder if there's truth in it. So far, Snow hasn't proven to be the placating type. Gold Nose squints, sliding his fingers deeper in the crevice, searching. Snow flinches when he finds his unused hole drawn tightly shut.

"It's not a masculinity thing, I just…" The table is unapologetically rigid beneath his sore shoulder blades. "Never got around to it, I guess."

Snow's nerves are finally starting to show, like a frayed shoelace after the plastic tip is worn away. Gold Nose gives another squeeze to his glutes before pulling back to tear through a packet of lube with his teeth.

His smile is anything but kind. "If you are asking nice, I can be generous."

Snow struggles for a response. "Please don't destroy my ass?"

His split lip bleeds harder on the next impact, but he hardly notices the pain. His erection remains unflagged despite the violence; the drugs in his system do most of the work for them.

"Shit. Okay." Snow licks his lips and chokes on the taste of iron, trying to decide what Gold Nose would rather hear. "Please lube me up before you fuck me because your dick is seriously monstrous."

"Flattery," Gold Nose admits, "will get you everywhere."

The room tips when Gold Nose unshackles one of his ankles and forces his leg to bend at the knee. He discards Snow's shoes and fits each foot into a stirrup attached to the table, metal clamps fixed around his feet. Panic sets in one paint stroke at a time, until the bigger picture finally comes into focus.

"Don't get excited just yet," Gold Nose warns.

He slides something cold around Snow's shaft, easing it down until it's cinched uncomfortably tight around the base. Blood rushes to the engorged head of his cock like a river through a freshly dug canal. His body's betrayal is a serrated knife in his spine. For the first time all evening, Snow is stunned into silence.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Gold Nose turns on his heel and retrieves what appears to be some kind of alien screwdriver from his inventory of torture devices. Electronic, maybe, with barbs around the end that resembles a handle. Definitely not the kind of material that should be shoved where tissue is liable to tear.

Snow sucks in a lungful of air. "Is this what that's for?"

Irritation is an understatement. "What?"

Terror swallows him whole and spits him back out. "Is that it's intended purpose, that's what I'm asking you!"

"Da." Gold Nose sneers as he approaches. "It's intended purpose is whatever I want it to be."

The instrument is shiny and slick in his hand. He wedges it between Snow's cheeks until he finds his target, teasing him by nudging the cold metal forward and drawing it back before it can slip inside.

"No more," Snow pleads, exasperated. The little metal ring is well secured; every time he exhales it pinches his skin. "Just - get it over with already."

That would be too easy and too painless, like having a band aid ripped off, second only to sloughing it off in the shower. Gold Nose is going to peel it back a centimeter at a time, so the adhesive pulls on Snow's hair and leaves a pink silhouette around the wound.

"Usually this is electrical conduit," Gold Nose explains, waving it so Snow can see what he's going to jam inside him. "But as far as you're concern, it may as well be candle stick."

He shoves the tip in and wiggles it around an inch or so deep. Snows clamps up around the intrusion, tense as a tied noose. He can feel the tool leaving an imprint, further opening him with every thrust. A dull ache starts in the balls of his feet and quickly migrates up his legs.

"No clenching," Gold Nose scolds, slapping his ass.

"What?" Snow is talking through his teeth, the pathetic thing. "How am I supposed to not clench when you're rooting around inside me?"

The first touch to his prostate shuts him up quick, silencing the processes in his brain with one broad swipe. He pulls the object out purposefully fast, so he can watch Snow's empty hole shrink in the cold air. Snow winces when he tosses it onto the cart where it lands with a clang.

"Scared?" Gold Nose taunts.

The guards behind him have front row seats to the debauchery, but this far in, Gold Nose has already unpacked his swagger.

"Um, yeah."

The honesty catches Gold Nose off guard. Another rhetorical question where he regrets hearing the answer. He tilts his hips forward to begin the arduous process of penetration, guiding the tip of his cock to Snow's contracted, glistening hole. Snow sucks air in through his teeth, but doesn't speak. The silence is more unnerving than the backtalk, painful as a hidden papercut.

"Good boy," Gold Nose murmurs, bracing his hands on Snow's knees.

The first ring of muscle spreads around the blunt head of his cock, collapsing under the steady pressure until Gold Nose finally slips inside. The heat sears him like scalding water from an uncontrolled spigot. He inches forward slowly, relishing in the way Snow winces as he struggles to accommodate his girth.

Halfway there, Snow makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat. His brows furrow and his jaw locks in a grimace. Gold Nose watches the emotions flicker across Snow's face as he stretches him out with his cock and sinks into the hilt.

"There's no fucking way," Snow says at last, voice hoarse. "I'm going to die. Slap it on my tombstone: assfucked to death."

Gold Nose snorts despite himself. "Think of the eulogy."

The profanity sends a thrill through him, like the steep drop at the top of a wooden coaster. Gold Nose presses a hand over his mouth, and then the other, so he doesn't have to listen to Snow's incoherent begging. He never stops babbling, slicking Gold Nose's hand with spit from the muffled snark. Gold Nose wrenches his hands away, bows his head, and digs around for the angle that makes Snow scream.

"Christ." He's so hard it's starting to hurt. "My balls are gonna blow if you don't take this thing off."

"Maybe if you are asking properly," Gold Nose says, making a show of sympathy. "But Americans have no manners."

Snow squirms. "I'm not gonna beg you to - I didn't even consent to this!" His voice splinters and cracks. "I'm being held here against my will, remember?"

Gold Nose ignores him and keeps adding more lube, until he's sliding around inside his asshole with every thrust. Sensation heightens when he knocks Snow's prostate again, the unyielding presence of his cock wringing wave after wave of pleasure from his overworked nerves. Snow concedes without further prompting, cowed by the sheer overstimulation.

"Alright! Please, just take it off. I can't take it. Whatever you want, whatever you wanna hear. Just please let me fucking cum."

The pace is agonizing but Gold Nose doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of a quick fuck. He wants to pull him apart from the inside and put him back together. Reassemble him into something more sure.

Snow swallows like he's been fed a spoonful of menthol cough syrup. "What happened to you fucking the cum out of me?"

Gold Nose snaps hips forward, grinding his pubes into Snow's ass. The pleasure pooling in his groin mounts and climbs to a pulse, until it's clawing its way out of his throat. Heat unravels and his cock swells. Orgasm is a fiery explosion; tinfoil left in the microwave for too long. Snow cringes at the raw feeling of semen being pumped into his guts.

Gold Nose smiles; cheshire and eerily inhuman. "You thought we were done here?"

"Honestly? Not really. I assumed you had some, second, eviler plan that was only a shadow of a metaphor of the first one. Maybe involving a wrench and a monkey."

"That could be arranged," Gold Nose retorts, cock softening. "Don't tempt me."

It isn't enough that he's come inside him, it never was. Instead of relaxed, he's wired, suffocating under the weight of his own hormonal response. Now that he's had a taste, he wants all of him, wants to eat him alive and digest his mind, body, and soul.

"Please just take off the goddamn cockring."

"It's not a cock ring you little slut." Gold Nose pulls out and watches the cum leak from his crack. "It's a medical device."

"Fuck," Snow gasps, fingers scrambling across the exam table. He knocks his head against it, accentuating each curse. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He can feel his rib cage struggling to expand, desperation winning out over impulse control. "You were supposed to let me - if I asked for it."

"I changed my mind," Gold Nose says casually, wiping his hands on what's left of Snow's pants.

"Please," Snow pleads. "Just jerk me off." He lifts his head and drops it back down to alleviate some of the tension. "Pretty much anything would do it for me right now. You could flick my dick and sperm would blowout the light bulb."

It takes Snow longer than it should to put it all together, an embarrassing mistake for someone with his level of field experience. Gold Nose grabs Snow's cock, pink and leaking precum, and slicks it with lube.

"You're gonna ride me?" His blood runs cold at Gold Nose's stony expression. "It's uh, no - that's fine, I guess. I just always thought if I got raped -"

"Don't be melodramatic," Gold Nose says, waving him off. "This is no rape."

Snow grunts. "Feels like it from over where I'm strapped down against my will."

Gold Nose climbs onto the table before he loses the nerve, half afraid of his own conviction. There's barely enough space for the two of them, but he makes do. Cowgirl, as Americans so conveniently call it, isn't a position he's ever practiced from on top.

"So…" The words feel stale in Snow's mouth. "You've definitely done this before?"

His eyes flicker across the expanse of Snow's chest before meeting his gaze. "Obviously," Gold Nose snaps. "With the wife."

"Right." Snow has never seen him wear a wedding ring, just a gold band around his pinkie that looks more like a fashion statement than anything close to commitment. "The old ball and chain."

Is he jealous? That would be ludicrous. He throws the thought into an iceberg and sinks it to the bottom of the ocean. Gold Nose bends at the waist to grab a jar of vaseline from the cart. Stretched out across Snow is more intimate than fucking him, friction like lava when their stomachs touch.

Snow raises an eyebrow. "So you're just geared up and ready to go, just like that?"

"You're one to talk," Gold Nose says, jaw set. He coats his fingers before reaching behind to prepare his ass, rushed and impatient. "You've been raring to go since I slapped you. Maybe your dick is double agent."

Gold Nose steadies Snow's erection between his splayed thighs, lining up the head with his loosened hole. He pushes more lube inside with his fingers, wipes them on Snow's chest, and takes a deep breath before bearing down.

"Shit, that's good." Snow releases a low moan as his cock finally breaches him. "You really know how to take a dick."

A drop of sweat trickles down his temple and he scowls. "Do you want to die?"

"What's it matter?" Snow gasps as Gold Nose eases into his lap, strong calves boxing him in from either side. "You're already killing me."

Snow watches him spread, sinking into the pose and swallowing up more of his dick. Gold Nose leans back and braces himself on the table, using the muscles in his legs to rise and drop back down. Snow can feel his molars grinding together in an effort to stay still. Every noise sounds magnified; a cough in the distance breaks the tension.

"There you go," Snow says. His voice has a harder edge, hungry all the way from the marrow of his bones. "You're kinda hot when you're not trying to claw my eyes out."

Gold Nose tights around him from the compliment, but the crease on his forehead deepens. A bad attitude shouldn't be this endearing. With Snow's dick lodged inside him he seems harmless, like a venomous snake without the fangs.

"Don't condescend me, Snow."

When Snow smiles, Gold Nose almost tips backward before catching himself. The concern is what scares him the most. "You can call me Michael, if you want."

Snow cants his hips the best he can and Gold Nose shudders around him, soft, but not desensitized. Gold Nose wordlessly repositions himself over Snow, back hunched, using his elbows for better leverage. The table rocks with the stride of their sex, meeting in the middle despite Snow's restricted mobility.

"Hey," Snow says, dazed and delirious with the desire to come. "Come on. You had your fun."

This close, Snow can finally reach his lips. He expects to find teeth as savage as his temper but Gold Nose melts into the kiss, sucking on his tongue. Snow can taste the desperation all over his palate, tart and tangy when mixed with the copper in his own mouth.

"Cum inside," Gold Nose whispers, fever hot.

Snow groans, cock throbbing. "Like I have a choice."

The ring unlocks with the press of a button, flooding his cock with sperm. The eruption is instantaneous, launching a torrent of cum as powerful as an unlocked hydrant. Gold Nose pours over him through the orgasm, panting against his overheated skin and drawing the semen up from his balls. He continues contracting around him, milking Snow dry and leaving teeth marks along his collarbone.

Snow's entire body trembles for a long time afterward, muscles sore and skin chafed. When he finally comes down his head hurts too, a steady beat on either side of his temples. Gold Nose doesn't move at all, stock still from head to toe, face hidden in Snow's shoulder.

Snow noses his bald head while he catches his breath. "Interesting style choice."

Gold Nose retracts his arms and leans back. Snow can see him trying to backpedal every emotion, but the vulnerability is too blatant when he's still dripping between his legs.

"No choice." Gold Nose sighs. "Chemotherapy," he explains. "Six years in remission, but follicles never made recovery."

"Well, hey." The information drops like an anchor in the ocean. "You built a laser. Can't have your cake and eat it too." Snow's eyes linger on the partial gold mask. "Besides, maybe next time you'll actually take it all off."

For the first time, Gold Nose sounds incredibly small. "Next time?"

"Yeah, next time you rape me against my will." Snow tilts his head, lips curling into a smug smirk. "Or, ya' know...you could learn to ask nicely."


End file.
